The invention relates to a base platform for an artificial joint. The invention further relates to an artificial joint component made either as a shell or socket or as a ball or head. The invention furthermore relates to a joint part comprising a base platform of this type and a joint component of this type. The invention further relates to a modular kit for the forming of different joint parts comprising at least one platform of this type and a plurality of different joint components of this type. The invention moreover relates to a method of implanting an artificial joint comprising a joint part in accordance with the invention having a platform in accordance with the invention.
The invention can generally be used for all joints and is described in the following for the example of a shoulder joint which represents a possible field of application for the invention.
With shoulder joints, but also with other joints, there is a problem in that the selection of the suitable implant and the manner of implanting decisively depend on the state in which the bones involved are, with the state of the muscles, in particular of the rotator cuff, playing a role. With the shoulder joint, the state of the shoulder blade (scapula) is particularly important, and above all in this context the state of the joint socket (glenoid) which cooperates with the head of the upper arm (humerus) in the healthy joint. The necessity of a part replacement or complete replacement of the shoulder joint can be present for various reasons. Typical causes are, for example, advanced wear of the joint surfaces or fractures, e.g. due to an accident.
Depending on the type and degree of damage, a so-called inverse prosthesis configuration can also be indicated in which the artificial joint ball and the artificial joint shell are swapped over with respect to their positions in a natural joint.
It is a problem that the surgeon can frequently only make the correct decision on the type of the prosthesis and its attachment during the operation. Furthermore, an initially made selection can admittedly prove correct for a first treatment, but may later turn out to require a change, which has the consequence of another operation and the risks for and strain on the patient associated with it.
There is therefore a need for possibilities to carry out the implanting of joint prostheses in as simple and as flexible a manner as possible and with the lowest possible risks and strains for the patient. This is where the invention comes in.